Cuentas pendientes
by Cris Snape
Summary: Sirius debe huir para evitar que los dementores le arrebaten el alma, pero antes de hacerlo debe resolver un par de cuentas pendientes. Escrito para el reto temático de diciembre dedicado a Sirius Black en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**CUENTAS PENDIENTES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orion Black"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

La primera transformación después de abandonar Hogwarts ha sido terrible. Remus ha tenido que pasar el mal trago solo, en mitad del bosque en el que se ha refugiado tantas y tantas veces en los últimos años. Al menos la Poción Matalobos convierte la experiencia en algo más llevadero, pero esa mañana de junio se encuentra físicamente agotado. Y como tantas otras veces en el pasado, ha terminado sentado en el borde de aquel acantilado, observando como el mar golpea furiosamente las rocas.

No quiere pensar en lo crítica que es su situación actual. Sin trabajo y sin una casa en la que refugiarse, Remus Lupin teme por su bienestar. Otra vez. Sabe que le costará un mundo encontrar un nuevo empleo y que si lo hace deberá cumplir con multitud de condiciones a las que nadie más tendría que enfrentarse. Es consciente de que hará muchas horas extra y ganará muy poco dinero, pero en ese momento daría cualquier cosa por tener una ocupación segura.

Está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no es consciente de que alguien le observa medio oculto por unos arbustos. A simple vista parece un enorme perro negro que olfatea con curiosidad todo aquello que le rodea, pero no es un animal normal y corriente. Es un hombre de ojos grises que debería estar muy lejos de aquel lugar, huyendo de una justicia que siempre ha portado de forma horrible con él.

Sirius Black es consciente de que cada segundo que pasa en Inglaterra supone un riesgo para su vida. O, peor aún, para su alma. Sabe que los dementores tienen orden de darle el beso sin hacer preguntas y, aunque nunca ha sido un tipo demasiado sensato, se ha prometido abandonar el país hasta que la situación mejore un poco. Pero no puede irse. No todavía. No sin antes hablar con su viejo amigo Remus Lupin. Porque aunque ya se vieran en la Casa de los Gritos, ese encuentro le supo a poco.

Se acerca a él despacio y con cautela. No pretende sobresaltar al antiguo merodeador porque aún es capaz de recordar lo habilidoso que era con la varita. Sirius también lo fue un día, antes de que Azkabán lo convirtiera en una sombra enloquecida de sí mismo. Consigue recorrer el camino sin hacer ningún ruido y, cuando llega junto a Remus, se recuesta a su lado y libera un gruñido animal que resulta de lo más humano.

Remus gira la cabeza y se levanta de un brinco cuando descubre a Sirius junto a él. Durante un instante no sabe qué decir o cómo actuar, pero finalmente habla. Está entre alarmado y enfadado y Canuto sonríe en su forma canina.

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sirius se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros y mira a su compañero fijamente. Recuerda que ese hombre le creyó un asesino, que no se puso en contacto con él mientras estaba en el infierno y que no se molestó en darle un voto de confianza. Tal vez cualquier otro en su situación le odiaría, pero Sirius Black no puede porque entiende a Remus perfectamente. Los tiempos en los que el miedo y la desconfianza asfixiaban aún no han quedado atrás por completo.

—Tienes que irte, Sirius. Ahora mismo. Si alguien te viera…

Ladra para hacer que se calle. Quiere adquirir nuevamente su forma humana para pedirle que deje las paranoias a un lado, pero no lo hace porque siente que así todo está mejor. Canuto sigue sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lunático y por un instante todo parece ser como antes, cuando Remus echaba la bronca a los otros Merodeadores por convertirse en animales cada luna llena. Sirius ya ignoró en su día aquellas protestas y Remus no tendrá fácil convencerte para que te marches.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a Buckbeak? ¡Merlín, Sirius! ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? Deja de mirarme así y lárgate. ¡Ahora!

Sí, obedecerle sería lo mejor, pero hay tantas cuentas pendientes entre ellos que las patas de Canuto se quedan pegadas al suelo. ¿Cómo afrontar todo aquello que les ha separado durante tanto tiempo? ¿De qué hablar? Aúlla con todo su corazón, lamentando todo lo que han sufrido Canuto y Lunático. Remus y Sirius. Y justo entonces se escucha un ruido cercano y el perro se asusta. Hace tanto tiempo que no siente miedo que la sensación le sacude de arriba abajo.

— ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Vamos!

Sirius se pones alerta y se levantas, dispuesto a salir corriendo todo lo deprisa que pueda. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se acercas a Remus y le olisquea, reconociendo de inmediato el aroma del antiguo compañero de fechorías. Escucha la risa suave de Lunático, siente su mano sobre la cabeza oscura y se despides con otro aullido. Un aullido que ya no es un lamento, sino un canto de esperanza para los dos.

Después, huye. Pasará muchos meses haciéndolo, pero sabe que algún día podrá volver a casa y recuperar todo aquello que l perteneció una vez. Antes de Azkabán.

* * *

_Al final nada de humor. No había manera de sacarlo y la cosa ha quedado así. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, decir que ha sido un placer participar en el reto. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


End file.
